Space Race
Space Race is a contest in Candy Crush Saga that requires players to collect as many candies (green/red/striped/wrapped/colour bomb) as they can. This is an alternate edition of the Striped Candy Contest. At the start of each planet, the player will need to complete Sweets in Space, by collecting 50 green candies. Once completed, the player can get a Lollipop Hammer and enter the competition. In the competetion, the player is required to collect a specified type of candies, depending on the planet. Only candies collected in a completed attempt of a level will be counted. Failing a level will lose all candies collected in this attempt. * Candies collected by completing latest progress level will be multiplied by 10. Please do note that for the striped and wrapped candy collecting version, it does not include any of the striped candies or wrapped candes made by the colour bomb + striped candy and colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations. There will be a given amount of opponent players in your group. Getting a higher place between them can win rewards and get a "rocket" ticket to advance to next planet. However, performing too poorly may result in a "return" ticket which sends you to previous planet if possible. Once a competition has ended, the result is given, and the next competition will start in a few days. The planets are as follows: ; Gummy Planet : Starting planet. You are required to collect green candies. : There are 50 players each group. First 25 players can get rewards and advance, with first 3 places having better rewards. ; Choco Planet : You are required to collect red candies. As such, levels with less than 5 colours cannot fulfill the requirement. : There are 30 players each group. First 15 players can get rewards and advance, with first 3 places having better rewards. Last 5 players will be sent backwards. ; Pudding Planet : You are required to collect striped candies. :* Striped candies from colour bomb + striped candy combos or sugar crush are not counted. : There are 30 players each group. First 10 players can get rewards and advance, with first 3 places having better rewards. Last 10 players will be sent backwards. ; Salty Planet : You are required to collect wrapped candies (not counting those from colour bomb + wrapped candy combos). : There are 30 players each group. First 5 players can get rewards and advance, with first 3 places having better rewards. Last 10 players will be sent backwards. ; Popsicle Planet : You are required to collect colour bombs. :* It seems that colour bombs from opening popcorn are counted. : There are 10 players each group. Only the first place can win rewards. The 10th player will be sent backwards. Trivia *This event was released on 28 April, 2018. *This event could be a replacement to the Striped Candy Contest that started on Thursdays at 0830 UTC and ended on Mondays at 0830 UTC. *This event starts every Thursday at 1500 UTC and lasts 96 hours, ending on Monday at 1500 UTC. *Timed levels have not been used for the contest, as the type was removed from the game just before the 3 May 2018 release of the event. *The event was previously called Space Contest in its first few weeks. Gallery Gallery= Space Contest Intro.png|Intro screen Space Contest Fun Events Box.png|In fun events box (Event on play) (Green Candies) Space Contest Fun Events BoxS.png|In fun events box (Event on play) (Striped Candies) Space Contest Fun Events Box2.png|In fun events box (Event ended) Space Contest Leaderboard.png|Leaderboard (On play) (Green Candies) Space Contest LeaderboardS.png|Leaderboard (On play) (Striped Candies) Space Contest Leaderboard2.png|Leaderboard (Event ended) Space Contest Info.png|Event Info (Green Candies) Space Contest InfoS.png|Event Info (Striped Candies) Space Contest Planets Info.png|Planet Info Space Contest Offline.png|Offline screen Space Contest Level Fail.png|Attempt to fail a level Space Contest Level Complete.png|Level complete banner Space Contest Rank 4-15 Prizes Before Open.png|Top 4-15 prizes (Before Open) Space Contest Rank 4-15 Prizes After Open.png|Top 4-15 prizes (After Open) Space Contest Next Planet.png|Player is taken to the next planet sweet in space 1st.PNG|Sweet space 1st position claim prize.PNG|1st place claim prize Claim prize 1st place (2).png|1st place claim prize (Another possible reward, 27-5-2019, win10) no reward.PNG|Pop-tastic Planet (top level) color bomb 1st.PNG|Popsicle Planet=color bomb 1st |-| Miscellaneous= Category:Events Category:Events that require an internet connection Category:Mobile features